


Some Secrets Can Ruin Everything

by YukiKarasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Kageyama Tobio, Dorks in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating May Change, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Tags May Change, because I'm not convinced about it, kageyama doesn't understand what's going on with his little boyfriend, they are in third year of high school, title may change, transhinata!au, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKarasuno/pseuds/YukiKarasuno
Summary: Hinata Shouyou comes out as transgender when he's really young, but it's only when he's seven that asks his mother why he's different from his other male friends. From that moment, Shouyou's life is a swing between good and bad moments.





	1. Why This Dream, Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks,
> 
> I'm not dead, not yet at least. I have some problems in writing now, between assessments at college, work and my mental health that keeps going up and down almost every day. But yeah, the biggest problem is that I'm overworking and overwhelming myself, so I can't write the "old" fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, this is a new fanfic that I'm working on. I've written only chapter one for now, mostly because I have no idea on how to start chapter two, but I'll work something out...
> 
> This will be a fanfic where they will probably be out of character, or whatever. Please, don't be surprised by that, it's set in a world where things will not be very easy for Hinata, so be kind with him. And please, don't hate Kageyama... He will try his best, but it's not easy for a cis-guy to understand what's going on in a trans-guy head.
> 
> So... Let's get into this. Enjoy your reading. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks,  
> I'm not dead, not yet at least. I have some problems in writing now, between assessments at college, work and my mental health that keeps going up and down almost every day. But yeah, the biggest problem is that I'm overworking and overwhelming myself, so I can't write the "old" fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, this is a new fanfic I'm working on. I've written only chapter 1 for now, mostly because I have no idea on how to start chapter 2, but I'll work something out...
> 
> This will be a fanfic where they will probably be out of character, or whatever. Please, don't be surprised by that, it's set in a world where things will not be very easy for Hinata, so be kind with him. And please, don't hate Kageyama... He will try his best, but it's not easy for a cis guy to understand what's going on in a trans guy head.
> 
> So... Let's get into this. Enjoy your reading. =)

He was seven years old when he first walked to his mother with a rather odd question.

"Mummy, why are my friends different from me?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean, darling?" his mum asked back.  
  
"My friends are all boys like me, so why don't I have a pee-pee like them?" The woman gave her son a soft smile and picked him up to let him sit on her lap.  
  
"Shouyou, I think you're old enough to understand your situation. I know you're a boy, but you were born in a girl's body. That's why you don't have a pee-pee like your friends. But it's okay, honey. We can talk to your doctor, and I'm sure he will know what you have to do to have the body you want. But, listen to me, it will be a very long journey, my dear, and you will have to be patient. I will be here for you, whenever you will need me." she said, stroking her son's hair. The day after, they went to the paediatrician, who arranged an appointment with a psychologist who was able to identify gender dysphoria even in early ages. Three months passed, and young Shouyou was sitting in front of a nice lady, who was asking him some questions.  
  
"Shouyou-chan, have you ever tried to wear a skirt, or to do things a girl would do?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Why should I wear a skirt? I'm a boy, and only girls wear skirts." he replied candidly. The doctor wrote some things in her notebook, then looked at the child in front of her.  
  
"But your body is a girl's one, Shouyou-chan." she pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Maybe, but mummy said that you can change it. Can you really make me have a pee-pee like my friends?" he asked, bouncing excitedly on the chair, making his orange, fluffy hair bounce with him.  
  
The doctor chuckled, finding that child very amusing, then said: "No, dear, I don't do things like this. I'm here to talk with you and to guide you in your life. But I can let you speak with someone who can change your body. If this is what you really want, then I will speak with the doctor who can change your body. But you will have to grow up a little bit before they can do anything." Then she turned to his mother. "Well, Hinata-san, Shouyou-chan seems to be quite aware of what is going on. But what about you and his father? Do you agree to start a series of sessions with me and, if the situation doesn't change, start hormones' injections?" Shouyou's mother smiled, gently stroking her son's hair.  
  
"Yes, we agree. We've been talking about this since he started proclaiming himself a boy. We want him to be happy, and we are ready to do anything it takes to make him bright like the sun, as his name says."  
  
"Very good, then. I'll see you often, to keep the situation under control. Even after the beginning of the Hormones' therapy, I will see you regularly for some routine exams. Is that okay with you, Hinata-san?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you very much, Miss." 

  
"Shou-chan! Where have you been yesterday? It was too quiet without you around." a voice said, as soon as he stepped into the class.  
  
"Izumin! I was to the doctor." he replied, his smile brighter than usual.  
  
"Why were you to the doctor? Are you hurt, Shou-chan?" his friend asked with concern.

"No, no. I'm fine." then the orange-haired boy leaned to whisper in the other kid's ear: "I went to a doctor who said she knows someone who can fix my body. I will have a pee-pee too!" Izumi looked confused. 

"How will you have a pee-pee? Will you grow one?"

"I don't know." Shouyou shrugged. "But she said I will be a boy with a boy's body."

"Will you have to change your name? Because I like Shouyou."

"No, I will keep it. I asked to my mummy, and she said that it's fine for both girls and boys."

 

It was his last year in primary school when he saw him. He was on the tv, a high school in the nearby city was playing volleyball at Nationals. The first thing which captured his attention was his nickname:  _The Small Giant_. He halted his bike and turned to the tv, seeing a boy with messy, black hair jumping so high it seemed he was flying. This high schooler, as the announcer proclaimed, was just 5'6" tall and was scoring points after points against people much taller than himself. He kept watching the game with interest, until he heard a voice calling for him.

"Shou-chan, come on! They will get the field before us!" Izumi said.

"Karasuno?" he murmured, deciding in that moment where to enrol for high school.

"Shou-chan!"

"Sorry, I'm coming!"

"What were you staring at, anyway?"

"I've just decided where to go to high school, Izumin. I want to go to Karasuno! And I will start playing volleyball next year."

"What? We still have three years of junior high. Why are you already thinking about where to go to high school?" Izumi asked confused.

"Because their volleyball team is amazing. They're playing at Nationals! They are on tv right now, Izumin!" he replied, his eyes sparkling. They left their bikes at the edge of the park where they used to play and got to the field to wait for their friends to join them.

"Okay, but for now try to focus. We're here to play football."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just saying that I will start playing volleyball in junior high."

"Okay, Shou-chan I got that. Oh, look. The others are here."

One of their classmates arrived with some of his friends, they greeted each other and the classmate introduced his peers to Shouyou and Izumi.

"Shouyou? Are you sure that this girl knows how to play football?" one of the new children asked.

"Shouyou is not a girl, and yes he can play football." Izumi replied, confused.

"Exactly. Why are you mean to him?" the other boy who knew Shouyou placed himself in front of his friend.

"Just asking. But how can you say she's not a girl? Her face is a girl's one."

The orange-haired boy felt confused and irritated. Non of his classmates ever said something like that to him, he wasn't used to be discriminated.

"Sorry, but I don't understand. Why are you saying mean things to me? I've just met you." he asked.

"I'm just telling the truth." the other boy shrugged. "Are we going to play or not?" 

The group of kids started to play, and Shouyou was able to pass near the others and score, his being fast starting to annoy the mean child. Meanwhile, another group of young boys gathered near the field, waiting for their turn to play.

"Hey, that kid is fast!" one of them said.

"Which one?"

"The one with orange hair. I'd like to play with them."

"Yeah, me too. That team is strong."

That conversation got to the mean boy's nerves, and when he saw Shouyou approaching to score again, he forcefully bumped into him making him fall violently.

"Shou-chan!" Izumi ran to him with concern. "Are you okay? Your knee is bleeding!"

"I'm fine, Izumin. It's just a scratch, don't worry." Shouyou replied, his eyes filled with angry tears. He stood back up and walked to face the other boy. "Hey, that was on purpose and dangerous! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh, look! She's crying!" the mean kid shouted, laughing. "Are you crying because you're hurt? Mphf... that's why girls shouldn't play with boys."

"Stop that! I've already told you that Shouyou is a boy!" Izumi said aggressively, then he grabbed his best friend's arm and started to drag him away. "Let's go, Shou-chan. There's no point in wasting our time with him, he's just an idiot."

"Hey you, blondy. Are you her boyfriend?" Izumi let go Shouyou's arm and stormed toward the other kid with anger on his face.

"Shou-chan is my best friend, but even if HE was my boyfriend, that would be none of your business! Even if Shouyou will ever tell me HE like boys, I will continue to be HIS best friend. And I'm ready to fight ANYONE who's mean to HIM!"

"Thank you, Izumin. I'm glad of having you as my best friend." Shouyou replied. "But you don't have to waste your breath trying to explain things to him. He will never understand anyway."

That evening, the orange-haired boy arrived home with bruises and scratched on his face and arms. When his mother asked him what happened, his eyes got watery and, between shaky breaths and sobs, he told the woman about the child at the park.

"I don't understand why he's been so mean. I haven't done anything to him." his voice was a mix between sad and angry, his tears were rolling down his cheeks unstoppably.

"You will learn that not everybody will be nice. But you have to ignore them and just live your life. Shouyou, honey, you have to promise me that you will always be yourself no matter what. And if something happens, come to talk to me and we'll go through that together. Okay?"

"Yes, mum. I promise."

 

After that episode, his junior high days were bright. He made a new friend, who was called Kouji and who accepted him for who he was, and joined the boys' volleyball team despite being the only member. He trained alone or with his friends, but never had enough members to join a tournament. Thankfully, his mother explained the situation to the school when he enrolled in Yukigaoka Junior High, and they gladly signed him as a male student, giving him a gakuran. Shouyou really liked that school uniform. One of the best days in junior high was his birthday in first year. He was celebrating his twelfth year with his best friends in his house, with his younger sister always near. He had noticed the previous days that his chest was starting to change a little bit, and he was concerned about it. His friends were always supportive and nice, telling him he didn't need to think about it too much because they knew who he was, and when someone was mean to him, he just ignored them or fight back.

"Okay, guys." his mother said. "It's time for Shouyou to open his presents." One by one, he opened his friends' gifts. They were all really cool, and he thanked them with a bright smile. "And this is from me and dad, honey." 

He took the slim, soft pack from him mum's hands and slowly opened it. When he saw what it was, happy tears started to roll down his cheeks. He took the binder, his first binder, in front of his eyes and stared at it.

"Thank you, mum. I love it!" he yelled, jumping and hugging the woman, who jiggled happily. Later that night, Shouyou tried the gift on, and his eyes sparkled with joy at how well it fit. Eventually, even his friends and classmates told him that it was working and he was looking less curvy with it, even if his chest was not big yet. Then, three months later, he had a new appointment with the doctor; there he received good news.

 

"Shouyou-chan, how are you? have you had any problem lately?" the woman asked.

"Everything is really good. I've joined the boys' volleyball team, even if I'm the only member right now. But there will be new players next year, hopefully. And my friends are always helping me with trainings." the boy said cheerfully.

"Very good, then. Let's start your check up, okay?" She began to check the orange-haired boy's health, took his blood for exams and, once they finished, she called his mother in for the preliminary results. The doctor said the child's health was really good, and that he was starting puberty. Shouyou was playing with the toys in the room along with his sister, and he didn't hear the psychologist giving the news.

"Well, Hinata-san. Seeing Shouyou-chan is starting puberty, and he started to wear a binder, I'm happy to say that we can start puberty blockers. I'll give you a prescription for them, and you can start them tomorrow. How old is he now?"

"He just turned twelve." the mother replied.

"So, if you're fine with it, I can easily say that he will be able to start testosterone in a couple of years."

"Thank you very much, doctor. That's really good news."

 

Two years later, Shouyou met someone who changed his life.  _The King of the Court_ , that's how everyone was calling him in the huge gym where the tournament was held. This boy was an outstanding setter, but his aura sent chills down Shouyou's spine. He was scary. Tall, with raven-black hair, cobalt-blue eyes and an eternal scowl on his face. His team was one of the strongest, and they were going to face Shouyou's team in the first match. But they could win, couldn't they? Izumi and Kouji had finished their tournaments some time before, so they agreed to join their friend in the volleyball one, which club had gained four first-year players. Unfortunately for Yukigaoka's team, they were crushed. Despite Shouyou's incredibly high jump, he wasn't able to pass through Kitagawa Daichi's tall block.

"What have you done in these three years?!" the raven-haired boy, Kageyama Tobio was his name, yelled at him after the end of the game. How dare he ask that question? Shouyou was shaking with anger, trying to hold back tears of frustration.

"What do you know about what he did in these three years?!" Kouji yelled back, while Izumi tried to hold him telling him that there was no point in fighting. Kageyama and Hinata parted ways in a bad mood, with the least promising to take his revenge back in high school.

 

The loud sound of the alarm jerked Shouyou awake. He got dressed with his new Karasuno's uniform and get down the stairs almost running. He was excited to finally begin his new life in the school where his idol went.

"Good morning, Shouyou. Did you sleep well?" his mother asked.

"I just finished a really strange dream. I've been dreaming about when all this transition started. What do you think it means, mum?"

"I don't know, honey. But try to be a good boy and study hard this year, okay? And show your new teammates your skills, today." She gave him a bright smile, placing a lunch box on the table next to his plate. "Don't forget your bento. You need to eat properly, if you want to have the strength to play." She then placed a kiss on the top of her son's head, going to wake Natsu up for her own school. The phone started to ring while she was going out of the kitchen, and Shouyou watched her taking the call.

"Hello? Hinata's speaking. Yes, it's me. Oh, good morning, Yes... That day? let me think... Yes, we shouldn't have any problem, I'll talk with the Principal. About that? Yes? Oh, my Gos! Really? I'm sure he will be so happy about that. There? Yes, I'll go to collect it. Yes? Oh, okay then. Okay. Thank you very much. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone and, with a bright grin, went to her daughter's room, leaving a very confused Shouyou in the kitchen. Why did his mum need to talk with the Principal? And more importantly, his one or Natsu's? He shrugged, then finished his breakfast. Once he ate, he picked up his dishes and went to brush his teeth. When he was ready, he put on his gloves and his hat, took his bag and cycled to his new school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new work. I'm trying to put a hell lot of feelings into this writing, and I would be really pleased if these feelings reached your hearts.
> 
> I wanted to picture Hinata's family as very supportive, because I perfectly know how it feels when one of your parents doesn't support your transition. It feels like hell, seriously. It can bring you to depression, and sometimes can bring you to have suicidal thoughts. I'm not trying to get your pity, just wanted to let you know why his mum is so supportive.
> 
> If you liked this work, I would be pleased to see your kudos, and even more to read your comments. =)
> 
> See you next chapter.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama has a very interesting first year, and it's time for confessions. Karasuno's captains are very supportive toward Hinata, and now his second year begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks,  
> sorry for not being able to update this work for so long, but between work and college I barely was able to take small breaks. But here I am again with a new chapter. =D  
> As you've been waiting for ages, I will let you to the new chapter.  
> Enjoy your reading. =)

Oh, God... He was there, right in front of Shouyou. Kageyama Tobio, the guy who infuriated him the most, was in Karasuno's volleyball gym. And he was insulting him again! He couldn't let that happen again, so he challenged him. Unfortunately, though, he knocked the vice principal's wig off his head with his (poor, he knows perfectly) receive, and both Kageyama and himself were expelled from the gym by the captain.

"Hey, honey. How was school today?" his mother asked as soon as he stepped into the house  
"I've been kicked out the club because of Kageyama Tobio." his tone angry. "But we agreed to meet very early to practice before the captain and the rest of the team arrive."  
"Isn't Kageyama Tobio the boy you were talking about after the tournament last year?"  
"Yes, it's him and he's at Karasuno." he shrugged, then snickered. "He's been rejected by the strongest school in the prefecture." This earned him a light slap at the back of his head as a warning by his mother.  
"Don't be so mean. How come, though? You said he's a very good player."   
"I don't know, he wouldn't say. Probably because he's too full of himself."

Shouyou and Kageyama were finally playing as a team, winning the three-on-three match against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, a game the captain set every year to test the first-years' skills, and they were finally official members of the club. It was time for the truth, at least for the captain.  
"Captain, could I talk to you for a moment? It's pretty important." Shouyou called him out, when everyone else had left. Only the vice captain was waiting for them, as he was the one who had to lock the club room.  
"Sure, Hinata. What do you have to tell me?" Sawamura Daichi asked.  
"Can I listen too, or do you want me to leave?" Sugawara Koushi appeared, resting his head on the captain's shoulders, their hair a strong but beautiful contrast.  
"Well, you're the vice captain, Sugawara-san, so you have the right to know." Shouyou hesitated for a second, trying to think of a proper way to start THE conversation. "Okay... ehm... you know how I never get changed in front of everyone, and tend to come with my training clothes under my school uniform? Or how I hide in the toilets, whenever I can't be ready earlier?" he stopped, waiting for the other two boys to nod. He took a long and deep breath, then took off his t-shirt revealing his binder to the older males. "Well, I do that because I'm transgender. I felt I was a boy since I have memory, and started transitioning. But still haven't started proper Testosterone, just puberty blockers. Is that a problem for you?" The captain put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and both him and Sugawara smiled at him."  
"Why should it be a problem, Hinata? You are you, and if you hadn't said anything, I would have never guessed you're trans."  
"But please, remember that it's dangerous to play volleyball with a binder on. If you'll have trouble breathing, or if it'll ever bother your ribs and become painful, tell us and take a break. Take care of yourself, Hinata, okay?" Sugawara said softly.

The month passed quickly, and they even won their first practice match against Seijou. Hinata was happy about his life now, as he was finally able to play his beloved sport with a proper team and a proper setter, but he started to notice that Kageyama was always giving him curious glances, mostly because he never got changed in front of the rest of them. It was the day of his birthday, and he'd had a good practice, without even bickering too much with Kageyama. When he went home, he found his mum and his sister waiting for him with his favourite dish as a dinner.  
"After this, we have a birthday cake, honey. And you dad should call later, to give you his wishes." his mother said.  
"Yaaaaay!" he cheered. They ate and he talked with his father over the phone, who was abroad for work. The cake was delicious, with a volleyball and a net drawn on it.  
"It's time for your present, my dear." The woman handed him a small package with a huge smile on her face, and when he opened it he couldn't stop crying. Inside said package, he found a letter from his Gender Identity Clinic saying he had been entitled for Testosterone with an appointment booked already under his name, and under the letter he found his very first shot of said hormone. He could finally start the road he so desperately wanted to follow. He didn't say anything to his teammates thought, he only mentioned it to Daichi and Sugawara who were the only ones who knew about his transitioning.

He had been over the moon for weeks, and practice was better than ever, but between the exercising and the heat, it was becoming uncomfortable to wear his binder. Without even realizing the time passing by, he had become friends with Kenma, Nekoma's setter from Tokyo, and he was part of his very first High School tournament. Kenam and Shouyou kept in touch almost daily, and one evening he decided to tell the Tokyo's player about his secret.  
**Me: Kenma, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?**  
**Kenma:Can I tell it to my boyfriend at least? He gets mad when I keep secrets, and he doesn't talk to me for weeks.**  
 **Me: I suppose you can tell Kuroo-san, if he promise not to tell anyone.**  
 **Kenma: I'll make sure about that. So, what do you have to tell me?**  
 **Me: I'm a trans guy. And I've started Testosterone a couple of weeks ago. =)**  
 **Kenma: That's amazing! Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Have you told someone in your team?**  
 **Me: Just Daichi-san and Suga-san. Nobody else.**

Things went quite smoothly during the tournament, but fate had them facing Seijou again with Oikawa, the team's captain, on the starting line. They lost, and his happy days were over. The team worked hard during the summer, taking part in two summer training camps in Tokyo. Shouyou decided to come out to coach Ukai, as the heat could have given him problems with the binder. When summer was over, they won their second tournament, beating Shiratorizawa which was considered the strongest team in their prefecture. Only Nationals were in front of them, and Shouyou had been having his shots of Testosterone for months now. The changes became slightly more evident, but the entire team supposed they were caused by puberty, as he was approaching his sixteenth birthday.

Unfortunately, they didn't win the Nationals, but they were all satisfied of their progresses and final results. Tears were shared when the third years graduated, because that meant the had to leave both the school and the team in order to follow the path the had chosen. Ennoshita was the new captain, so Shouyou found himself to having to explain his situation again. This time, thought, even Nishinoya and the rest of the (now) third years were there to listen.  
"I would have never thought you were transgender, Shouyou. But, hey man. You are a great person and a great player." Nishinoya said. "I don't care about your birth certificate or your past self. I will always look after my kouhais, as long as I'll be in this team." Everyone else just agreed with what their libero said, and hugged their middle blocker to show him their support and respect.  
"Thank you so much, guys. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I was scared that it would have been a problem for someone."  
That night, he told his mother about the events of the days and about his conversation with the older members of the team.  
"I'm so glad you have such wonderful friends, honey. And what do you tell me about Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?"  
"I haven't told them yet. Tsukky and Bakageyama are still mean to me sometimes, mostly Tsukky, so I don't really want to tell them and give them one more reason to make fun of me, or worse..." he replied. "And if I'll tell Yamaguchi, he will tell Tsukky for sure. They have been dating since junior high, so they tell each other everything." he shrugged.  
"But I thought you and Kageyama had developed a strong relationship lately. Was I wrong?"  
"No, you're not. He started to respect me more, but he's still insulting my playing from time to time. I quite like him, but I don't know if he likes me or not."  
"So, you've fallen for him, but you're not sure if he sees you in the same way. That's interesting, because I have the feeling he likes you in the same way you like him. What about asking him out?" his mum said.  
"I'd like to. But what if he says no? Or worse. What if he finds out about my transitioning and decides to ignore me completely?" The woman wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders and hold him to her chest.  
"I know you're afraid because of what happened when you were in primary school. But Shouyou, remember my words. Some secrets car ruin everything."  
"I know, mum. I'm just trying to find the right way to tell him."  
His mother was right. Kageyama decided to ask him out on a Saturday afternoon, just before their practice. Shouyou accepted, of course, and they decided to go out on their date that Sunday, as they didn't have practice.  
They met in front of the school's gate, so that they could walk to their date's location together. Shouyou had had some troubles with his old binder during summer practice in Tokyo the previous year due to the heat, and even now with the new one, as the weather begun to get warmer, he found himself having some slight problems to breath properly. But there was no way he could bring himself to walk around without it. His chest wasn't big, thanks to having started puberty blockers quite early in his life, but he still had small breasts which were hard to accept. When the couple got to the café they planned to stop to, Hinata was breathing heavily.

"Can I ask you something, Hinata?" Kageyama asked suddenly, sipping his iced tea.  
"You can call me Shouyou, if you want. And sure, ask away."  
"Why did you accept to go out with me? I thought you hated me."  
"I don't hate you, Bakageyama. I think I never did. It's true that you hurt me after our first tournament, and it's true that you have a difficult personality sometimes. But I was more jealous than anything else." Shouyou admitted, leaving Tobio speechless. "You were, and still are, an amazing setter and an amazing player. You can do everything, and your tosses are guhaaaaaaa! I'm sure you'll be captain, next year. Do you want to know what I thought the first time I've seen you?" Kageyama just nodded, too surprised to speak. "I saw your aura, and it was majestic. It demanded respect, and you were not afraid of saying whatever was in your mind. But I saw you too, Kageyama. The you who was afraid of losing because he loves this volleyball so much it almost hurts. And I thought: Hey, he's like me! He loves this sport! Maybe we can be friends." Shouyou said, lowering his eyes on his drink and smiling shyly. "And even if you insulted my way of play a lot last year, you also helped me to understand that I can do better, I can always do better in this sport. And you were willing to change your tosses and even learn a new one, for helping me to play at my best. I've started having feelings for you half way through our first year."  
"Wait. Hi... Shouyou. Are you really saying you have feelings for me? But why me? As you said, I'm always insulting you." Tobio said, confused and unsure. Shouyou blushed and smiled, then locked eyes with the other boy. He stood up and grabbed the dark-haired male by the back of his head, pulling him across the table and kissing him.  
"Yes, Tobio. I have feelings for you. And I suppose you insult people because you're not really used to compliment them. Like, the best compliment I've heard coming from your mouth was ' _nice receive_ ', and it's usually directed to Nishinoya-san." he shrugged. Tobio's eyes were wide opened, he didn't know how to react to both the kiss and those words, which reflected him perfectly.  
"So, Tobio. Are we going to the cinema?" Shouyou smiled, a huge, bright and happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has left a kudo or a comment, I love you all. And thank you for your patience and for putting up with my disastrous deadlines' skills.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be very happy to read your comments. =)  
> See you next chapter. ;*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this new work. I'm trying to put a hell lot of feelings into this writing, and I would be really pleased if these feelings reached your heart. I wanted to picture Hinata's family as very supportive, because I perfectly know how it feels when one of your parents doesn't support your transition. It feels like hell, seriously. It can bring you to depression, and sometimes can bring you to have suicidal thoughts. I'm not trying to get your pity, just wanted to let you know why his mum is so supportive.
> 
> If you liked this work, I would be please to see your kudos, or even more to read your comments. =) See you next chapter.


End file.
